


Stand Much?

by favoredReign



Series: Voltron College AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competitive Lance, M/M, Treadmills, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: Keith finds Lance at the gym.





	Stand Much?

Keith wasn’t expecting to find Lance in the gym, but he supposed Lance stayed fit somehow.

“Hey, since when do you come here?” Keith greeted as he turned on one of the treadmills. Lance made a point to get on the one next to him, leaning over to see what speed Keith had set his at. Lance sets his own one higher.

“I don’t like the gym. Hunk dragged me along with him and Pidge, then they left me here to go visit Shay.”

Keith pretends not to notice Lance’s competitive action for now. “You guys know Shay? Small world.”

“I guess so,” Lance muttered, focusing on running. Keith almost laughed at the intensity.

After a few minutes, Keith set his speed up one, glancing at his boyfriend to see if he had noticed.

Lance did notice and didn’t miss a beat, turning his speed up. Keith just shook his head, holding in his laugh still. He’d laugh when he won their unspoken competition.

They continued like that for minutes more, Keith waiting till Lance began looking tired to turn his speed up two more. It was the max, maybe, but he was definitely not just going to let Lance win.

“You’re gonna fall,” Keith commented as Lance finished turning his speed up to the max as well.

“Not before you do,” Lance’s tone spoke his challenge just as much as his focused expression.

Inevitably, Lance slipped and fell, sliding backwards off the treadmill. Keith turns his off and kneels beside where Lance was laying on the ground, obviously worried.

“Babe, are you okay? I told you you were gonna fall.”

“I’m fine, I think.” Lance sits up, seeming to get over the crisis he was having laying in the floor. “That treadmill attacked me!”

Keith couldn’t stop himself from laughing, then. He only laughed harder when he noticed Lance’s upset glare.

“Part of this is your fault, too, you know!” Lance argues, “You shouldn’t have challenged me.”

“Maybe I missed something, but I’m pretty sure you initiated that entire thing. You turned it up first.” Keith stood, pulling Lance up with him and grabbing anything either of them had brought.

“What are we leaving for? Scared I’ll beat you in something else?” Lance was so clearly salty about his unofficial defeat that Keith had to laugh again.

“Whatever. We’re leaving because I don’t want you to hurt yourself any more than you already have. As hilariously as it might happen.”

Lance sighed, defeated again, and let Keith lead him to Keith’s car. The red paint stood out and Lance teased him endlessly for it. For now, though, Lance settled on, “At least I win at one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Lance grinned, leaning his seat back as Keith started the car. “My hair doesn’t make me look like I’m trapped in the 80s.”

Keith stayed quiet a moment. Then- “You better be glad I love you. Otherwise you’d be walking back to campus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to the gym. Nor have I used a treadmill. But at least I didn't kill anyone this time?


End file.
